happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Psycho -- Delic Furs
Psycho -- Delic Furs is a fan episode in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Roles Starring * Rottie Featuring * Ancolyp * Savaughn * Punk Appearances * Generic Tree Gangsters * Generic Tree Cops * Otus Plot Rottie is seen absent minded with a shotgun and walking down a sidewalk. He decided to go to the black market down at a Happy Tree Town ghetto. When he went into the store, Punk was at a counter. Punk asked Rottie if he could trade his shotgun for a void generator. Rottie then traded his rusted shotgun for the void generator. Ancolyp was seen at the back of the black market in a truck filled with smuggled goods, but suddenly the truck started to smoke and in seconds bursted in flames. Rottie was about to get out of the black market while suddenly Savaughn busted through the door and arrested everyone in the black market. Rottie was in rage and was able to break through his cuffs and made an attempt to kill Savaughn, but Otus and the Generic Tree Cops stopped him from attempting. Savaughn ordered the Generic Tree Cops to confiscate all of the smuggled goods and arrest all members of the H.T.T.G.A. All of the H.T.T.G.A were put in cells, while Rottie was put in a large room in a straight jacket and with an iron mask worn around his mouth. Later on, Punk and his gang discuss a plan to break out of the cellar. The next day, Savaughn let out the prisoners to go to the cafeteria, while Rottie stayed in his cell room. Ancolyp didn't go to the cafeteria because he was listening to music on his headphones. Rottie went psycho and broke out of his straight jacket, cuffs and his iron mask. He insanely used his canines to break the iron lock on the reinforced door. Breaking out in success, he decided to use the void generator. When he blasted out a huge laser ball, it generated a portal to the void and pulled in all the prisoners including Punk and Savaughn. Ancolyp didn't notice since he still had his headphones on. Once he took them off, he saw that the whole cellar was ravaged because almost all of the cellar was sucked into the void. Ancolyp dropped his headphones and went away while Otus pursued him. When Rottie got up, he made a stupid decision by putting the void generator in his own mouth. He generated a void portal inside his body, then his body started to rip open. The void portal pulled in Otus, giving Ancolyp the chance to escape, but unfortunately, he got run over by a car on the road. Moral "Stay in prison kids!" Fates Deaths * Almost everyone were sucked into a void portal. * Rottie's body was ripped open when a void portal was made in his body. * Ancolyp was run over by a car. Injuries * Ancolyp was injured when the truck containing smuggled goods burst in flames. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images